Dinner Time
by Hetahomostuck
Summary: "Come on! Gimmie that!" Alfred reached out for the delicous pastries Francis was holding. "Non, Alfred. First we must have dinner! And that's a surprise. Crappy summary but good one-shot! Comeplete and utter FrUS fluff because that pairing needs a little more love . Written for Puppet's Master! Hi Puppet's Master!


**This is for Puppet's Master. She won a challenge thingy on my other fanfiction with another person (who I am also writing a one-shot for). So, here is a fluffy story.**

"Come on Francis! Gimmie that!" Alfred reached out for the plate of éclairs that Francis had just recently made. The Frenchman kept him away with one hand on the forehead. At the same time, he held the plate as far away from Alfred as possible with the other hand.

"Non, non Alfred. First you must eat dinner. And I am not quite done with that." Francis chuckled in amusement as Alfred pouted cutely. "But why not?"

"I just told you. Dinner first." Alfred turned away and crossed his arms. "Whatever! What's for dinner anyways?"

"It's a surprise." Francis winked. Alfred stared at him for a moment. Then he shouted, "Well then what is it?!" Francis couldn't help but laugh. "I can't tell you~ It's a secret."

"Well that's stupid." Alfred slouched down in Francis' living room couch in disappointment. Relieved that the American gave up, Francis put the éclairs on the kitchen table and began to cook dinner. He grinned as he prepared the dish…

**XXTRANSITIONXX**

Alfred peeked behind the wall that divided the kitchen and the dining room, staring at the éclairs. _'I'm going to get those if it's the last thing I do…_

He snuck up behind Francis and reached out for the delicious pastries.

And then Francis smacked his hand away with his kitchen knife. "Not yet, mon ami~"

Alfred pulled his hand away and gave Francis a shocked look. "How did you-" Francis put a hand over the American's mouth. "Shhh. Do not say anything~ Dinner is almost ready~"

Alfred shuffled out of the kitchen and mumbled a few complaints on the way. Why did his lover have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he have a little tiny bite of the éclairs? Ever since Francis introduced him to the dessert, he couldn't get enough of it. It was like his hamburgers, like Ivan and his vodka, like Arthur and his tea, like Feliciano and his pasta, like Gilbert and his beer, like Ludwig and his bratwurst, like Yao and his pandas, like- I should shut up now.

Alfred wasn't giving up, though. He had a new plan.

Later on, Francis was still getting the dinner ready. He had always been known for his slow cooking. That was why his food tasted so good. It was one of the things Alfred really loved about the Frenchie.

But Alfred was too busy trying to look for the prize: éclairs. Hanging from the ceiling by dismantled toilet plungers, he locked his gaze on the French dessert. Licking his lips, he suction cupped his way to the éclairs whilst Francis looked into the refrigerator.

However, Alfred overestimated the toilet plungers' strength and fell on the kitchen floor. Francis didn't even look away from the fridge, continuing to search for vegetables.

"Oh, Alfred, why are you so cute?" He took out a bunch of veggies and put them on the counter before kneeling down next to Alfred. "Mon ami, do you need some help? Or are you after my éclairs again? You're such an impatient child, non?"

Alfred groaned. Why must the Frenchie ask so many questions? Alfred wondered why he loved Francis in the first place…

Then he felt himself being picked up bridal-style and gently put down on the living room couch. Francis kissed his forehead. "You should take a nap, love. That looked like a painful fall."

When Francis walked away, Alfred scoffed and curled up on the couch (it was so comfy!). Francis may have won again, but Alfred wasn't finished yet.

**XXTRANSITIONXX**

Alfred crawled through the air vents of the house singing a spy song.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun…"

He chuckled and continued to sing his little spy tune. "DA-DA DUN! DA-DA DUN! DA-DA DUN! DUN NU!"

Unfortunately, Alfred didn't realize how loud he was being. Francis looked up at the vents above the kitchen. He chuckled a little. The American was so impatient! Francis went over to the hallway closet and searched for something soft. After settling on a blanket and a few pillows, he set them down on the kitchen floor. Then he waited for Alfred's "stealthy" entrance.

As expected, Alfred fell down from the vent when he opened it. Also as expected, he landed on the cushion and got up to get the éclairs, not even noticing the smirking Frenchman. Alfred slowly reached out for the dessert.

It wasn't until Francis cleared his throat that Alfred noticed him. The American jumped and whispered out a curse before slowly turning towards Francis.

"Oh hi, Francey-pants! I didn't see you there!"

"I saw you. I also heard you, love~"

Alfred's eyes widened. "But I was a total spy! You couldn't possibly hear me!"

"That was a nice spy song, Alfred. Now how about you go upstairs and wait? Enough is enough, non?"

Alfred didn't want to admit how right Francis was in this. What was he thinking? He was going to get the éclairs anyway! He just needed to eat his dinner! This was totally ridiculous! Taking one last look at the delicacy he shuffled out of the kitchen on his way to the stairs.

Later on…

"Dinner time~" Francis called from downstairs. He didn't even have to say that twice. Alfred was already at the table before Francis could even put the food down. Are you curious as to what the food was? It was a large serving of pot-au-feu. Alfred raised an eyebrow at this.

"That was the surprise? I don't get what's so special about it. I've eaten it plenty of times before…"

Francis smiled and didn't answer. He simply sat down and ate. Alfred huffed and ate his own pot-au-feu. What was the point in arguing with the confusing Frenchie? It was useless…

It was then that Alfred realized how delicious his meal was. "Wow, this is awesome!" Alfred continued to eat, just to help himself to some more.

Even more later on…

"Ugh… I'm so full…" Alfred put his hand on his stomach and groaned. Francis smiled cunningly. "I suppose that you want you éclairs now, right?" The American put up his hands as if to push away some invisible force. "No! Please, no more food!"

Francis smiled knowingly. "I knew you wouldn't. Have a nice nap~"

Alfred rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Don't tell me what to do…" Francis either didn't hear him or didn't care, for Alfred had not gotten a response. The happy-go-lucky Frenchman hummed a little tune before stepping out of the dining room.

**XXTRANSITIONXX**

When Alfred woke up, he found himself on Francis' bed. "Wha-huh? What's going on? Why am I-?" Francis walked into the room with the plate of éclairs. The pastries seemed to be fresh, as if they were just out of the oven. Alfred indulged in the heavenly scent. Then he felt the dip of the bed from Francis getting on. "Oh hey, Francis, what's up?"

Alfred didn't get an answer. The only response he got was an éclair stuffed into his mouth. His eyes widened for a second before going half-lidded. Ah… They were definitely worth it…

"Shh… Alfred, do not speak. Just eat."

"Aren'th youph goingph tho eath somph?" Alfred said with a stuffed mouth. Francis chuckled. "Non, Alfred. I already ate!"

So that's what happened to the old plate of éclairs… Alfred. Swallowed the éclair so he could talk again, but another was stuffed into his mouth. "Whath the hellph?!"

"Now, Alfred… it is dinnertime."

**Yay I finished it! I'm so proud of myself! *does a little dance***

**Okay, so how did you like it, Puppet's Master? Was it good? I hope it was good because I really don't feel like making another one…**

**Hope you liked it! I'm gonna go eat a taco now.**

**Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
